


the Princess and the Forbidden One

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based in: A WHILE AGO, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), Inspired by a Mitski Song, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, Self-Indulgent, Strawberry... grey/black and white haired big tiddie bf... blonde?, THEYRE NOT fuRRIES I SWEA R, They run away and become cottagecore luvrz so it’s all ok <3, i am sleep deprived!!!!!!, kind of, maybe ooc?, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sonia Nevermind, the princess of Novoselic, had been lost. Nobody knew how such a tragedy had occurred, but their princess was missing. Turns out, she had been on the run. She loved ruling and her kingdom, but she had never gotten to see the villages and cities with her own eyes. Meeting a interesting and secretly lovely character Gundham Tanaka, she is shown her own kingdom in all of its beauty.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the Princess and the Forbidden One

**Author's Note:**

> seal,,,,,, sealf indulgent. 
> 
> only way 2 explain this. idk I thought Disney movie and thought oh yeah, oh yeaaa lady and the tramp. 
> 
> NO MATTER WHAT IT SAYS THERE WILL BE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS!!! IT TOOK ME MORE THAN A FEW WEEKS TO MAKE THE FIRST ONE!! PLEASE BARE WITH ME FOR A CHAPTER TWO;; IT WILL SAY THAT THIS IS 1/1, IT IS NOT! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND AND STICK AROUND IF YOU LIKE THE STORY :)) IT WILL GET A LOT MORE LADY AND THE TRAMP-ISH SOON, I PROMISE!! THIS IS JUST THE START OFBTHE STORY!! ok thank you out of caps now sgjshdj 
> 
> it’s a bit different but still <3 :)
> 
> this is my first fic !! if your finding me, you may somehow know that I used to write bnha fanfics, but i have orphaned those and am now writing danganronpa and maybe tbhk and yttd. depends. bnha is still very close but I personally do not want to contribute to the madness that is the fandom. 
> 
> recently some stuff has happened that gives me bad memories with bnha, and danganronpa is already very close to my heart so im happy to show these to ao3 !! 
> 
> but uh, I’m pudding_gutz !! sondam and ishimondo are huge comfort ships of mine so please don’t make any bad comments about them on any of my ficz. I’m sleep deprived, am way too emotional, and have crippling childhood trauma!! nice 2 meetchu! :) 
> 
> me and my friend are trying to write a angsty ishimondo fic so that will be out at any time, from a year to maybe tomorrow. who knows, lawlz. remeber, luv gundham and sonia,,
> 
> and gundham wears demonia damned 318s in all of my ficz.

Strawberries lined cream lace, the scent of sweet honey and warm baking bread was apparent throughout the whole overgrown flower cottage. The image replayed comfortingly in Sonia Nevermind’s head. Her eyelashes fell delicately over her closed eyelids, chin angled up ever so slightly. Yet again, she had to get another dress fitting. The castle was having another feather and pearl ball. Tight working threads splayed along her starfish like form, a seamstress inspecting her thoughtfully.

Returning back to the kind dream of a the cottage, the buzzing of fuzzy bees was the majority of noise in the sweet secluded area. Pollen spread around the flowered field that the small stone and wood cottage sat in. Looking down on her slim form, she was wearing a comfy silk strawberry dress. Lace trimmed the edges and small pearls decorated the fancy trim, small sweet strawberry charms a cute last cherry on top of the comfortable dress. She walked out of the cottage with a wicker basket, white honeysuckle flowers threaded in. Frolicking into the dreamy flower field the little dream cottage sat in, she finally found the messy packed dirt path. Little rocks littered the edges of the unclear road, dirt and dust being kicked up ever so slightly by her shoes, matching the strawberry dress. They were comfortable, red Mary Jane style shoes with patterns of lace and bows and pearls, small strawberry charms on the center of a pink bow on the side where buckles where adjusted on the shoe. She of course wore cream white frilly ruffled socks with the shoes. Reaching her destination after a content walk, she’d finally come across the small garden.

There were unsteady thin wooden boards set in the ground as a square, though the garden grew over the failing borders. A few upright planks of wood grew bright red juicy tomatoes on them, rows of crisp lettuce and carrots set in the small garden area as well. Daikons and strawberries were placed in the same row of growing plants, accompanied by sugar snap peas growing in front of them. The plot was much too small for the amount of plants, so of course they were bound to overgrow. Sonia just thought it gave the cute little garden more character. Picking the ripe giant strawberries, she placed them softly into the wicker basket. After collecting all that she could find, she set off again to the cottage. Opening the door, she wisely noticed the out of place heavy black boots set by the door on a wooden rack for shoes.

Of course the only shoes set on the rack were those of her own design. In her little world, she could create all the outfits and comfy dresses to frolic and sit with the cows in. No tight, compressing dresses. Not that she wasn’t grateful for such things, she most definitely was, but sometimes the life of a simple cottage keeper was her dream. Returning from that little thread of thought, the spindle having disappeared, she set the wicker basket on the small kitchen counter. Tying up her honey blonde hair in a strawberry cloth, she pulled out the baking bread from the little stone, home-made oven. She enjoyed cooking, quite a bit, surprisingly. Of course she had to know how to cook herself for her duties as a princess, (and future.. wife... eugh.) even more surprising. Despite being royalty she was still required to know knowledge of cooking and more enjoyably, baking. The bread had cooled off enough after the second tiny inside monologue, and she began applying the strawberries. The scent of the bread, the flowers, the honey, and the berries filled the cottage and the whole land she resided in comfortingly. Oh to be consumed by the homely scents of such.

Her sweet daydream ended as the thoughts and scents and feels of strawberries on her fingers were interrupted by a voice. It was the seamstress working on the dress. She had to have known by now that Sonia dreamed off while having dress fittings, so it must’ve been something of importance. Flicking her blueish grey eyes to glance at the thread and yarn covered woman, her polite and quiet voice uttered out, post-daydream, “Um, you must repeat that, I had spaced out again. I do apologize,” 

“Ah, we’re done with the fitting and such! Your able to go now, Princess Sonia,” The lady peaked up from gathering piles of papers, smiling kindly at the princess. She heard the quiet muttering from the seamstress after she had collected the many piles of papers and binders of sketches, “such a sweet girl, such a sweet one.” Sonia nostalgically looked back on her latest daydream, the scents seemed so familiar and were able to bring such a content comfort to her. One thing that curiously tugged at her brain were the new and mysterious black boots. They looked a bit worn out, but were leather and had many silver shiny metal buckles across them. They looked relatively clean, just as if they had been being worn for four years. No boots she owned, so who was this new character in her pretend daydream life she hadn’t met yet? Most of her made up worlds of small cottage life never included others, always living and functioning happily alone. If she had ever added anyone to her worlds, she’d be sure to create them with care and precision. The curious mystery continued to bug her until she fell asleep, returning to the cottage. She’d be sure to figure out the mystery now. Definitely. 

Dressing herself in a comfy nightgown style dress, she fell back onto the bed which made a quiet ‘umph!’ sound. The fluffy covers molded around her, she felt like she was melting into the mattress of the bed. The scent of flowers appeared again, all the scents and the comfort that the dream land always brings her returned. She was back, standing over the bread, holding a strawberry. A confident smile was placed on her delicate looking features, placing the strawberry on the middle of the bread loaf. Her curiosity remained, like a raven perched in a tree she awaited the arrival of her new mystery friend. 

Her mind chimed, “come out, come out wherever you are,” as if they were playing a passive aggressive version of hide and seek. Maybe the visitor didn’t even realize they had entered her cottage. If she didn’t remember adding them to her land, they must’ve been just a person her brain randomly came up with on a whim. Grabbing a jar of honey from a spice and jar shelf, she began lightly drizzling the bread with it. It seemed her lovely almost tooth-rotting baking was finished. Adding a little cherry on top, she added a small leaf garnish to the exact middle strawberry. Wiping her sweat beaded forehead with the back of her hand, she had a proud confident smile. She placed her hands on her hips and taking a step back to marvel at the creation, no stains or stickiness from the baking remained fortunately. 

She took the loaf and carefully picked it up with a utentsil, putting it on a intricate plate. It was adorned with blossoms and roses as decoration, in the center a rose sat. It was as red as blood, if you were to splatter your remains upon it you wouldn’t even be able to see them. Sonia thought about how that would happen quickly, spacing out. Maybe a rose serial killer? Taking their victims sneakily out to a romantic candlelit dance by warm honey sun only to steal their life violently and madly seemed like something she’d read about. Despite her polite and as some less educated would say girly outer edges and appearance, she quite enjoyed dark media. Serial killers, morbid kidnappings, cults, and rituals all known to be disturbing, (and as her parents and siblings would put it, ‘unladylike’) were things that created a shiny gloss in her eyes as she excitedly examined them. A chime bell went off in her brain whenever presented things of such. They were truly just complex human actions, almost always based upon things like their childhood. Though, the unexplainable people were the ones who untreated her the most. Someone who had grew up perfectly fine and then growing up to murder intensely was so weirdly abrupt. For the human brain to think, “Well, you’ve been quite fine but I think you should commit a felony to make your day a bit better.” Or even things like you should do this because why not, it tugged at her brain constantly.   
  


Rejoining the world, the sun was setting in the flower covered field, the buzz from bees ceasing and a warmly dark shadow panned over her field, reaching out with all its might for the cottage. Storing the fresh newly baked loaf, she took of her shoes and apron. Hanging the soft white fabric on a small wooden hook and setting her strawberry shoes on the rack with the mysterious boots, she skipped into her bedroom. Changing out the free frolicking and baking dress, she changed into a silk nightgown similar to the one she had gone to bed in the castle in. It had a few more lace decorations, and was black and white this time. Yawning softly, she crawled into the soft bed. It felt like she was melting into it again, similar to how she felt once she slept in her own castle bed. This one felt more like a fluffy sponge cake that she was floating just upon the surface of. The slight sound of footsteps rang in her sleep but she felt too comfortable to wake up and investigate. Drifting off into full slumber in the cottage dream, her long honey golden hair spreading across her form and the bed as she shifted ever so slightly.   
  


Waking quietly, she yawned in bed. Sonia didn’t feel like getting out just yet. She hadn’t fluttered open her eyes to see the sun pouring in, unknowing of where she was. She might’ve woken up in the dreamy cottage or was awoken in her (unfortunately) true home. She loved the castle of course, and she loved learning about how to lead her land. Being a princess was a lovely life and she was truly forever grateful, but she couldn’t help but yearn for less. A comfy small home, somewhere far off. The house and land she returned to so often gave her true happiness and comfort, but unfortunately things such as those could only be dreamt. Stretching out her limbs she carefully and slowly rose up, rubbing her eyes and preparing them for the bath of warmth to sweep over her. It seemed she was still asleep in the lovely dream house. Yawning, she got up and changed out of her soft sleepwear. A casual comfy dress would do for today, or half of today since she slept a bit in the dream. Padding out quickly while still adjusting her shoes, she decided to butter up a piece of the loaf she had made and eat that for breakfast. Patting the cupboard before opening it, an odd good luck tradition that had been ingrained into her brain for years, she noticed the load had been cut into. A little bell went off in her brain, as she padded to inspect the shoe rack. Instead of the boots, this time they’re were normal men’s shoes she noticed. They most likely didn’t belong to her, unless she had miraculously sleep walked and pulled out these shoes, and replaced them with the boots (which where would she put them?) Plus, she didn’t recall getting shoes exactly similar to those. She had a few with that style but none of that exact size or shape. Humming curiously, she went back to the loaf.   
  


Maybe it was a home intruder. If so, her quiet little dream would become a whole lot more exciting. She had many true dreams, it seemed, though a content and comfortable one was her most desired. The thought of adventuring was always astonishing to her, as she wasn’t allowed to leave the basic palace grounds. She hadn’t been out to the villages of her people in a while, and when she was for training, she was highly escorted. It was disheartening, as she would be their next queen. I’d she was unknowing of all their village lives, and maybe other traditions she wasn’t aware of because of growing up as a princess, how would she rule adequately? She had many anxieties and worries about ruling as a queen once her title as princess has to be changed, of course, but she tried to never let them get the best of her. With the extensive knowledge of her and the best training she could get she would ought to have be a great ruler, right? She definitely hoped so. She’d never forgive herself as she went down in history as a bad queen or something of that.   
  


Sighing, quite troubled now, she realized she shouldn’t have started off the relatively good morning with such negative and worrisome train of thought. Trying to have a impressive optimistic outlook was challenging at some moments in time, but she did try occasionally. Of course with her interests in dark media, you'd most likely think it’d bring her spirits down, but it merely made her more positive. She liked to think if she ruled her kingdom she’d be able to put an end, or lower rates at least, of those things based on her knowledge in them. It gave her hope for improvement, but also did undoubtedly trouble sometimes. Huffing out now frustrated, she bit into the bread softly. It was fluffy and tasted like she had taken a bite of a slightly sweet strawberry flavored cloud. All thoughts quickly evaded her brain as she ate up the piece of bread, smiling happily. It seemed to have came out very very well. She decided to try this recipe in the castle, so she could share its wonder with her family and the staff. Stashing it away again, she curiously slipped on the almost platform black boots, her feet seemingly more petite and smaller than the wearer of the mystery boots. 

Stomping around in them on the soft wood boarded cottage house, she felt oddly powerful, like she could burst into evil dark laughter and it’d be fitting despite her silky strawberry blonde locks and the soft look of her form. Though she was tall, she pulled off a very innocent and elegant look. As a princess should, her mother would critique. Grinning subsequently, she tightened the glossy shining buckles to fit her slim legs, and zipped them up. They were still small and didn’t quite cling to her legs but they were wearable. The one who wore the shoes was obviously tall, and had larger feet. Attempting to imagine the perpetrator of this shoe situation, she thought of a tall, stronger pretty lady that had been inhabiting her cottage during the nights where she slept, who coincidentally had a taste and passion for darker and more gothic fashion. Her brain came up with many different characters that she set aside for later, she decided she’d have to meet the being herself. Though she might use the made up people for later, as they all looked quite attractive and could be bases for even more attractive personalities in further stories.   
  


Dusty cobwebs tickled her mind as she subconsciously imagined more intangible and unreachable characters. Making a neat and clean pile of the people that joined her minds library of characters to interact with in daydreams, she decided to leave a note to the unknown figure who left only their shoes and a bite of bread as evidence of their presence. Grabbing out a small nab of firm parchment sanded with a yellowish shade, she scribbled out words of delicacy with charcoal. One of the charms of the fantasy slightly back. Though these times in Sonia’s current true reality weren’t extremely developed, she enjoyed the simple satisfaction of doing things anciently or very old fashioned. Her little secluded paradise was probably somewhere in the medieval times, she has thought about it many times before. 

She was also curious of who lived in it before her. Her brain was infamous of complex yet endearing storylines that she went through, and the flower decorated cottage, (properly named by Sonia) was one of her favourites of her soft snowflake daydreams. The reason it was so charming was the fact it was so simple compared to the other adventures and journeys she had taken in her mind. Her days in this particular dreamland were star dusted and smelled always of fresh baking. Trying new recipes, meeting new animals, reading parchment books, frolicking in fields, it was all quite simple. And that was what Sonia loved about the quiet and lovely comfort space in her mind. Returning to her curiousities, she always had wondered who had lived in the same cottage before. Once she had moved in, the closet was already stocked with a few silk dresses and homemade ones, as well as food. All the items were rather aged looking but nevertheless were still stocked within the slightly broken down cottage. The cobble stone of the walls had partially crumbled in some areas, now hidden by ever growing vines of flowers and thick leaves. A chair was pulled out from the table with a single cracked plate on it. The house was in a weirdly distressed state, in an odd way. The tension in the room was dreadful and you could probably form it into a firm ball and play soccer with it.   
  


It was all so off and even ever so sightly deranged but.. a small ache in Sonias heart told her it was perfect and wonderful, and despite its appearance and the weird feeling in the air when you entered, it smelled like home. It still smelled like the always occurring baked goods. That sweet yet deliciously enticing smell was what inspired Sonia to try out new recipes in the house, and cook for herself. Well, now with the new unknown addition of another household member who hadn’t been too polite to show their face, she could be expected have to even cook for them too. Scrunching up her and features (and still looking as pretty as a soft pink blossom, somehow) she decided she might as well if they were staying, polite or not. The thought hit her, maybe, just maybe, the new person was the former resident of the little cottage. It was quite the thought, but somewhere she doubted someone that old would decide to wear such boots. But who knows, maybe they had a quote ‘kick ass’ (as some would say) fashion sense.   
  


Returning back to the topic of the note, in angelic simple words read as such, 

“Dear Mystery Visitor, 

Greetings to you! I am unsure if you will receive this note or not, but I do hope it is formal and polite enough. I am unsure of your status or title. Though, I hope you are doing well and enjoyed the bread I made. If you do get this note, please respond with any feedback! 

I am Sonia Nevermind, and I am the current inhabitor of the cottage. Or, well, I thought I was. I don’t quite know who you are or how you are in here, as I’ve never met anyone else out in these country fields of my home. I do not want to threaten you, as you seem peaceful. If your some sort of friendly spirit I will sure feel foolish. If you are able to do such things, a response would be lovely. I also apologize for taking your boots, I find them very fashionable and ever so pretty, so I thougt I might see if you were real or not.

If you are a spirit, and your able to read this note, I apologize ever so much for taking these boots! I hope you remain friendly as I think it’d be so lovely to share a home and safe space with you. 

With love, Sonia.”

◇

  
Unlatching the wooden door to the angelic cottage, Gundham Tanaka was met with a note, and some missing favourite boots of his. Gundham had been living in the house for maybe a month if he was to be precise. Remembering his mother describe a lovely cottage that was always filled with the scent of warm dreams and baking rolls, that was crumbled but overrun by vines of leaves and flowers. It was placed ever so slightly on the most beautiful field of flowers and had a path to a cool vegetable garden in which the house got its food from. Gundham, still in despair over his mother even after the bittersweet demise of her, had dreamed up such a world. Following the exact description she had blessed him with, the image of such a place was stored in his mind. Ever since that month the house seemed to be inhabited with a kind spirit who kept the house full of saccharine goods magically. But, he had gotten suspicions when he went through some of the stored items within the house.   
  


Of course it was a daydream, but could it be just that? Was there someway his magic had miraculously connected him with one of the exact same daydreams of his? How did they get there before his great darkness even? Stumped, he decided to preform a spell, ritual of sorts. Commencing such activities with the hope of a result, he waited. The action had been performed with the ideal outcome being that he could see if the person or creature was merely a spirit or something new. Ever since such, more food had been appearing in the storage cupboards, and footprints in the packed path to the vegetable garden. Bewildered by such. The former night had been the closest he had got to an answer before the current. He felt a heavier presence of someone or something. Also there was a whole loaf of heavenly looking strawberry bread. Much too heavenly for the Forbidden One himself. (Though, he had sneaked a bite and it was simply indescribable. Not fond of his mother’s food, or his own, it was a enlightening experience to eat something of such quality, and- well we wouldn’t want this to turn into some sort of food appreciation rant, though it would be nice.) 

He felt a bit out of place with such positive and.. odd energy flowing through the general territory and house. he decided to go out for the night. Not do anything festive, the Forbidden One wasn’t much of a person to participate in such things. He decided he might as well find himself some sort of town and sell something of magickal value. After all, he of course was a out of place caster in his reality, (which he was in momentarily. Merely visiting, of course.) why couldn’t he be in place in this charmed fantasy dream? He was sure there where many potion sellers or even some who sold odd trinkets in the world. Following his cursed intuition, he finally found a bustling midnight town. Despite the night hours and the darkness in the sky, the sort of town-ish village was alive. Selling and speaking, Gundham met few who possessed similar interests as him, but were all simple mere humans. One was as fiendish to ask for a price of the Hell Hound Earring! Such fools might as well deserve to by crushed by the power of such an item. Though, thinking deeper in it, Gundham worried not to interact with bugs who’d rot someday. Only huffing and padding away with disgust and moving onto the next shop or to market a bit more.  
  


Now, reading the peculiar note, he gave a simple ‘hmph.’ It seemed the being was a human, maybe not a mere one as they spoke of spirits and not disturbing them, which was slightly respectable. Though they had taken his favourite boots, Gundham decided to not take it against them. Quickly retrieving a oddly warm charcoal writing utensil he began writing up a reply upon the cream yellow dusted thick parchment. Leaving it in the same place as the note that the now named individual, Sonia, has left, Gundham put the curious piece of parchment into the pocket of his jacket. Heading out once again, he attempted to repress the small blooms of anticipation and excitement in his head for the next reply from the curious being known as Sonia Nevermind. 

**Author's Note:**

> 11.18.20 hahhahahhha I have school tomroow🛐
> 
> 11.19.20 10:24am writing thsi during class.... <3.... I hate math anywayz lawlz. Best meme 2 eggsplain rn would be “DO U RLLY THINK PUTTING PERIODS BEHIJD UR SENTANCES IS FUNNY!!?!?!!??$)&??” “A little...”....
> 
> I just hope I can get this out soon hsksndmfh🧍🏻🧍🏻
> 
> 11.19.20 11:42pm oh boy we’re going on. Hoping to get to where we meet Gunham 👍👍👍👍👍👍 please save my soul
> 
> 11.20.20 12:45am so I didn’t get 2 the part where we meet Gundham....... 🕴🕴 gonna do a soupr speed move 🙏🙏 please save my soul
> 
> 11.25.20 10:07pm well..... you can see that went out well 😃😃 I let this sit for 5 days bcuz I’m the dummest bitch so I’m hoping to finish this lmaoooo. If it seems rushed after you’ve read I genuinely apologize.
> 
> My shitty bf broke up w me, my axolotl died, I’m just having a a hard ass time right now. I apologize. Uuuyyhhh yeah lmaooo. 😃😃
> 
> 11.30.20 9:57 hell
> 
> I decided 2 split this up into chapters bcuz of writerz block. 
> 
> I hate myself
> 
> 11.30.20 11:14 FINALLY GOT CHAPTER 1 DONE!!! Writers block is a bitch. I hope you enjoy these little notes of me suffering, and the story!!!! If you like the story and decide to leave a comment or kudo, it really warms my heart so much and helps me a lot to keep writing this :)) it’s kind of a challenge right now to keep going, but I promise it’ll live up to the lady and the tramp title and the plot will pick up. This was more of a fun intro to how I write and the characters and a tiny plot point. Uuuh yeah!!! Love you all!! (Also WOOOO I usually write 5k words in a day!! This is crazy!! Wowzers! This is a ton of words for me. I apologize incredibly if the next Chapter isn’t as lengthy as this one, but if you want more quality then it might take longer.) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed !
> 
> 11.30.20 11:18 after posting this I feel like absolutely shit because it’s only 4K words uGHHHH I thought it was a lot more. I apologize ughhhh this hurts me a lot lmaooo this sucks so much haha I’m gonna go cry now


End file.
